1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a memory system and an operating method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device implemented by using a semiconductor, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), an indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices are unable to store data without a constant source of power. Examples of volatile memory devices include Static RAM (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM), Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices can store data even without a constant source of power. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include Read Only Memory (ROM), Programmable ROM (PROM), an Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory is generally divided into a NOR type and a NAND type.